


Fly of Fancy

by aretia



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Other, Pining, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), beelzebub's fly is sentient, it/its pronouns for the fly, pining beelzebub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/pseuds/aretia
Summary: Beelzebub’s fly gets cozy with Gabriel, which leads Beelzebub to the unexpected realization that they want to snuggle up to him, too.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 70





	Fly of Fancy

“I need you to behave this time, got it?” Beelzebub said, jabbing a threatening finger at their fly.

The fly trembled its assent before Beelzebub placed it on their head. It was just a meeting with the Archangel Gabriel, their grudging collaborator for centuries who had recently become their only ally after the apocalypse that wasn’t. They ought to be able to make it through one meeting without their fly making a fool of them.

The first time they had met up with him after the whole fiasco, the fly had taken off from Beelzebub’s head and buzzed around the room, headbutting Gabriel every time it ran into him. Beelzebub had found this to be normal fly behavior, even for a fly that was almost the size of a rabbit, but Gabriel had gotten so annoyed that he had stormed out of the meeting. They weren’t going to get any closer to securing his cooperation on their goals if their fly kept chasing him off, so they had to keep the beast on a short leash this time.

Beelzebub stepped into Gabriel’s office, where Gabriel was already seated on a white couch. He got up to shake their hand, but Beelzebub waved their hand at him dismissively. “No need for pleasantries. We have a lot of work to do, since our last meeting got… cut short.” They shot an accusatory glance up at their fly, who could see it through the lowest facets of its compound eyes.

“Right. Well, I brought those reports you asked for…” Beelzebub sat down on the opposite end of the couch while Gabriel spread a pile of folders out on the coffee table. They listened to him prattle on for several minutes, before the buzzing on top of their head drew their attention.

“Don’t you dare!” Beelzebub muttered, reaching up to grab the fly’s sides with both of their hands.

Gabriel’s head snapped up to look at them, and he raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“My fly has been a bit… agitated lately,” Beelzebub growled through clenched teeth, trying to wrangle the fly back into its place on top of their head. As soon as they loosened their grip, it zipped out of their hands, and collided with Gabriel’s chest.

“Buzzl, no!” they cried out in dismay.

“You named it _Buzzl?_ ” Gabriel said, making Beelzebub’s cheeks flare red with embarrassment. “That’s… adorable.”

Beelzebub wanted to strangle Gabriel for calling them _adorable_ , but they couldn’t believe what was happening before their eyes. Instead of bombarding him like it had last time, the fly snuggled up against Gabriel’s chest, tucking itself under his chin. Even more surprisingly, Gabriel didn’t swat the fly away. He brought up a hand to stroke its fluffy back, and it let out a contented buzz. They had never taken Gabriel for the type who would be good with animals, least of all the demonic kind. 

“Come on, stop bothering Gabriel so we can get back to work,” Beelzebub groaned in exasperation, beckoning to the fly.

“It’s not bothering me,” said Gabriel. “Shall we continue the meeting?”

For some reason, the sight of Buzzl tucked up all cozy on Gabriel’s chest filled them with rage, and not just because the fly was disrespecting Beelzebub’s authority. Rage was an emotion with which they were well acquainted, but upon closer examination, the rage was transmuted into jealousy. _They_ wanted to be the one with their head nestled against Gabriel’s chest, cradled in his lap, with their cheek resting against the soft cashmere of his ridiculous turtleneck. Before that image could consume their thoughts entirely, Beelzebub had to get out of this situation.

“No, I… think I need more time to review those reports,” Beelzebub said through a tightening throat, hastily gathering up the folders from the table and shoving them under one arm, then reaching out with both hands for Buzzl, who had refused to disengage from Gabriel’s sweater.

“Uh… okay,” said Gabriel. He pried the fly off of him and handed it to Beelzebub, but not without patting it on the head first. “See you next time, Buzzl!”

“Ugh,” Beelzebub huffed, snatching the fly up under the other arm and stomping towards the door. 

Once Beelzebub had slammed the door behind them, they leaned back against the door and slid to the ground, letting the papers spill out around them. They held Buzzl up to their face in both of their hands and glared at it. “Are you trying to ruin things for both of us?” they hissed.

The fly returned their gaze with a guileless, compound stare. They both knew what was really going on here. Beelzebub’s fly was nothing more than a manifestation of their innermost thoughts and desires, without all the inhibitions that clouded the demon’s mind. They hadn’t even realized that they liked Gabriel until the fly started cozying up to him, but there was no denying it now. They wanted Gabriel to hold them against his chest, wanted it so badly that it hurt. 

It could never happen, because he was a principled angel who would never fraternize with a demon, and they were meeting for strictly business purposes. Their fly could take what it wanted so easily, because it was an animal and didn’t know better, and Gabriel apparently didn’t resent it for acting impulsively. But Beelzebub did, and they sat there stewing in that resentment in the corridor in front of Gabriel’s office until they felt the door open behind them, nudging their back. 

“Beelzebub?” said Gabriel, peering around the edge of the door.

“What do you want?” Beelzebub snarled, hoping to divert his attention from wondering what they were doing sitting on the floor outside his office. 

“Uh… you took some documents that I didn’t mean to give you,” Gabriel said.

Beelzebub shuffled the papers on the floor and gathered them back into their arms. “Too late. They’re mine now,” they said. 

“I doubt that sheet music from _The Sound of Music_ is going to help you in your quest to restart Armageddon,” Gabriel quipped, with a smile that was either punchable or kissable, and they wouldn’t mind looking at it until they figured out which. “Want to come back inside so I can find them?”

Beelzebub followed him back into the office, and dumped the contents of the folders onto the coffee table, making no effort to organize them. Gabriel sat down on the couch, shooting them a glare for making a mess. They would have done it on purpose anyway, but it was impossible to avoid, since they were presently trying to keep a hold on the fly squirming in their arms. 

“Get back here!” they yelled, as it wriggled out of their grasp. Before they could think about what they were doing, they lunged over the coffee table, sending papers fluttering to the floor, and pounced on the fly, which only ended up with both of them in Gabriel’s lap. 

Beelzebub’s mind caught up with them, taking in the firmness of Gabriel’s thighs underneath them, and the warmth of his chest just behind his sweater, and the sickeningly sweet scent of lavender and lilies that clung to his clothes. _Oh no_ , they thought, swallowing thickly. 

They tried to move, to frantically scramble up from Gabriel’s lap and run out the door of the office and never return again, but Gabriel’s arm had curled around their back, holding them there. When they looked up at him, his expression wasn’t one of irritation, but instead something like fondness. 

“You’re even cuter than the fly,” he said.

Beelzebub fumed at that, and was about to snap at him, but before they could get any words out, Gabriel decided that he had other plans for their mouth. His fingers cupped their chin and tilted their face up to meet his, and he brought his lips down to make contact with Beelzebub’s. His lips were full and plush, and Beelzebub pressed up against him, longing to burrow into him, dig down and find out whether the hardness of an Archangel or the softness of a lover lay at his core. 

Beelzebub drifted back from the kiss, clutching a handful of his sweater. “Did you have more you wanted to discuss? In the meeting?” Beelzebub said breathlessly. 

“I might,” Gabriel said. “But first, let go of my sweater. I don’t want you stretching it out.”

“You vain prat,” Beelzebub teased, even as they let Gabriel’s hand cover theirs and pull it away from the sweater to hold it in their lap instead. He rested his chin on top of their head, tucking them in that coveted spot where Buzzl had cuddled up to him moments earlier. The fly had settled down, humming peacefully against Beelzebub’s chest, smug in the knowledge that it had achieved what it set out to do.


End file.
